


Still A Coward

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: (Seven years after ghostscribe's Coward. Go and check it out.)It's been seven years since Lear had lost to a certain someone, but when he decides to go up the coldest, highest mountain on Pasio alone, he encounters him, more aggressive than before.
Kudos: 5





	Still A Coward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostscribe/gifts).



"It's freezing up here. I'm an idiot to have come alone." Lear scolded himself as he shuffled through the thick snow covering the freezing mountain top.

A whistle could be heard in the distance. Lear quickly ran over to where it was coming from, stumbling over the snow and sometimes his own feet along the way. At the very peak, Lear saw a man with a red cap and a Charizard next to him. He turned around and met eyes with Lear, who was lower down due to the steep incline to the highest point.

'Get out of here.' Red signed. Lear just sighed.

"You don't have to send me away in an instant just because of our past. I'm a changed man, you know. My boyfriend, my daughter...they made me see what I was doing wrong in my life. I've turned things around. Some of the people down there are still utter fools as always, but I've grown to be sympathetic." Lear explained. Red just huffed and looked away. "You're still a cowards as always, hiding up here, alone. You can get hypothermia or frostbite being up here too long. I'm not here for that, though. I want a battle. One on one. Charizard vs Staraptor." Lear gave a battle request to Red. Both sent out their Pokemon, then Red whistled, signalling the start of the battle.

It was over in mere minutes. Both trainers returned their Pokemon.

'Good battle, now get out of my sight.' Red turned away, wishing for Lear to leave. He wanted him gone for good. He wanted him dead.

"As I said. Still a coward." Lear turned to walk away, but Red sent out Venusaur, who binded him in a Vine Whip. "HEY! LET ME GO!"

'One more word out of you and Pikachu's Iron Tail will slice your head clean off. I'll have it stuffed and mounted on my wall. Now be a good boy and stay away from me.' Red was livid. The past had affected him too much and even changed his personality around the prince. Lear just nodded, frightened at the threat. Venusaur let go, causing Lear to fall onto the snow and Red returned it. Lear looked up at Red, who gave him a deathening glare. Lear scrambled to his feet and ran down the mountain, stumbling on his way down.

He steered clear of Red the rest of the time and couldn't fix his mistakes. He had failed. He felt his heart shatter once again.


End file.
